


When The Time Comes

by AceLucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottoming, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Submission, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: "Mercy," Erwin begs... It’s the night before the Scouts leave on the mission to retake Wall Maria. Erwin makes a confession to Levi and shows the younger man a side of him he’s never seen. For one night Erwin needs someone else to make the decisions and take control, Levi naturally obliges and vows to make Erwin come undone.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	When The Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first piece of SnK writing I’ve done in several years, it was meant to be a short piece of Eruri smut…It ended up being over 6K words and while there’s a lot of smut there’s also *feelings* yah know romance, a little angst, a little fluff, a little plot that ties into events in the manga/anime. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy (please let me know in the comments, it's always greatly appreciated!) Apologies if this is a bit repetitive and drawn out but hopefully it’s okay! I plan to write something much shorter and more poetic that cuts straight to the chase after this.

Levi sat on the rooftop and watched the dying light. He was alone which was exactly how he had planned it. He was too aware that if Hanji knew how he was feeling they would attempt to comfort him, in a way that was nice, but it wasn’t what he needed right now. He knew later on he would have to check in with the Scouts and make sure they weren’t causing too much trouble, he couldn’t say he was entirely behind the idea of giving them so much food. 

Peace seemed like the only comfort available to him. He could have slept happily there with only the stars as a blanket if it weren’t for Erwin. If Levi didn’t return to the Commander’s room tonight he knew Erwin would fret and the thought of that, let alone the thought that he, Levi, would be the one to cause that fear, broke him. 

He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, a bad habit he knew but then venturing beyond the walls was hardly a ‘fun for all the family’, safe kinda hobby. He hadn’t smoked for a long time not until recently, but he had to confess the experiences of late had been well overwhelming. Just one cigarette every now and then when needed that was all he had, a moment to destress and breathe - as ironic as that was. 

As he climbed down the ladder he thought about eating a piece of mint in the hope of covering the smell of smoke on his breath, but he was only too aware that masking could sometimes have the opposite effect and just make the smell more obvious. Instead he did what he always did with Erwin, he was honest. 

No one had seen him naked since he was a child and even with Erwin it had taken some serious, but gentle persuasion. Being naked to Levi was the ultimate form of honesty. There were no clothes and all the silly fashions to hide behind, no pretence. Honesty was the form he took when with the blonde.

He took his time heading back, taking the long way round just to slow the inevitable. What was he so afraid of? That Erwin would scold him for smoking or for being late to his room? Or what if he got there and Erwin was enjoying the company of others and hadn’t seemed to notice Levi was late, surely that would be worse. What if he found Erwin despondent and in a depressive episode, Levi tried to push down the knot in his stomach.

When he knocked softly on Erwin’s door. The instant he did it he wondered what he was doing, he never usually knocked, that was the arrangement they had, Erwin was more than happy for him to enter whenever, especially as the too had taken to sharing the same bed most nights.

When Levi walked in the sight that greeted him was the one he had been dreading all day. 

Erwin was sat in a chair looking out of the window in the same direction Levi had been staring towards previously. 

Where his right arm once was the material of his shirt was now tied up, Erwin didn’t move when Levi entered. Perhaps the sound of the smaller man’s footsteps were so familiar to him now that he didn’t need to 

“Levi,” he said softly, “I can’t,” he paused, “I’m not as strong as you think I am,” the words fell almost silently from Erwin’s lips.

Levi, taken aback froze on the spot. Erwin had never spoken like this before, he had never been uncertain not until…

“Come now, no need to be so dramatic,” Levi said, fighting the urge to show him comfort. 

Erwin turned to face him, his eyes were red and it seemed his face had been stung with, were those tears? This was far from the collected face that Levi was used to, the other man’s cheeks full of colour like a bruised peach.

Levi took a step back, his hands falling to the side, helpless, he turned to the side and hoped when he looked back up he had been imagining it. Erwin had never looked despondent before. 

He heard Erwin’s footsteps and the drag of the Commander’s chair followed by a deep sigh, “I know those aren’t the words you want to hear, that they aren’t words you’re used to hearing.”

“They’re words I’ve never heard,” Levi replied refusing still to look at him.

Erwin laughed low, almost mirthlessly, “I’m sorry to have shattered the illusion that I have ever been anything but strong, stoic and cold.”

The word cold was what stung Levi the most, yes his demeanour often meant that others thought he was cold and uncaring but Levi knew the truth. He knew the Commander had to be strong, had to be willing to make sacrifices and be the one to get blood on his hands if it was what was best for humanity. Sacrificing a handful of soldiers to save hundreds of citizen’s, that wasn’t even a question in Erwin’s mind. But, Levi knew, he’d seen the sorrow and the love, the joy and anger that was constantly battling for peace in Erwin’s mind. 

Despite all of that he had never seen the Commander uncertain on whether he had made the right decision or uncertain of the future. When he looked up to see Erwin staring at him looking utterly lost, tears welling up in his eyes yet the smallest smile playing on his face, the one Levi knew was reserved for him alone. 

In that second he couldn’t help it, he had to give his Commander something, some reassurance so that they didn’t go off course. But more than that it was a selfish act, it wasn’t for humanity he wanted to strengthen Erwin’s resolve, no, it was because his heart was breaking hearing the man he loved so lost and sad. He had to show Erwin what he was fighting for. 

He walked across the room, the blonde looked up at him and Levi with a stroke as gentle as a feather touched his cheek, “Don’t do this to me,” he said.

Erwin blinked trying to fight back the tears but only succeeded in allowing several to run down his cheek, tiny streams of a part of himself he had concealed for too long. 

“You’ve been smoking,” he said, his lips turning up into a small smile.

Levi ignored the comment, “What do you need?” He asked as he slid onto the Commander’s lap slowly, refusing to break eye contact. 

Erwin’s mouth opened just a little, he went to speak but Levi silenced him with a kiss. 

When he broke away Erwin answered, “You,” then he nuzzled into the other’s neck and began to kiss him tenderly. Levi let out a small moan as Erwin found his pulse and started to suck.

“Well, I’m all yours, however you want to take me,” Levi replied, his head now thrown back in pleasure as Erwin continued to kiss his neck. Levi could already feel the source of his arousal start to ignite in the pit of his stomach, his cock twitched with anticipation. No man had ever been able to command him the way Erwin had, just the lightest touch and he was gone. 

“No, not like that, this time I want you to take me,” Erwin confessed. 

Levi looked down at Erwin but before he had a chance to say anything, the older man continued, speaking in earnest, “And properly, not like when you fuck me but I’m on top….I want you to take control.” His face stayed buried in Levi’s skin so that the smaller man was unable to see the embarrassment flushed on his face.

Levi raised his eyebrows, “But…” he begun.

On hearing the start of a protest Erwin sat up and pressed his lips to Levi’s, silencing him with a kiss. When Erwin’s tongue entered Levi’s mouth practically instantly Levi felt a rush of blood to his cock and could feel the other underneath him already straining against his trousers.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Erwin confessed.

Levi allowed a small smirk to form on his face, “Tch, when there is so much else to be concerned about.”

Erwin looked ashamed, “Yes, I know, it’s…”

“Unlike you,” Levi finished, “So I shall forgive you this once. Imagine thinking about fucking me, about what my cock would taste like and how I could fill your mouth with cum and watch it dribble down your perfect jawline. Thinking about your own cock, throbbing, leaking as you beg to cum. Thinking about all of this when you should have been thinking about our precarious situation and fallen comrades. Tell me Erwin…” Levi paused and took hold of the other’s jaw between his thumb and index finger, “Did you touch yourself?”

Erwin bit his lower lip and trembled as Levi squeezed a little harder and cocked his head to the side, eyeing up the other.

“No…”

Levi leant forward and whispered hotly in his ear, “Liar….” 

Erwin gulped, trembled under him, oh gods what had he done? Levi was right he should have been focused on matters at hand. But that was what he always did wasn’t it? Erwin could be counted on, always, by everyone. He did his best to keep his comrades safe, didn’t he…. didn’t he….Erwin wasn’t so sure anymore, his father flashed into his mind, his own curiosity and hubris made him feel shameful. The thoughts of being in bed with Levi, naked and indulging in the sins of the flesh was a good escape and distraction, not so much from his duties as a Commander, no, it was a distraction from his own thoughts, his mind which slowly felt like it was spiralling somewhere dark and out of control. An escape from guilt.

“I knew you had no willpower,” Levi said as he sat back and slid off Erwin, only to sit back down on just one leg. He slowly started to ride Erwin’s thigh, the heat and the friction between the two of them now made Levi’s cheeks flush red.

“You were always a good rider,” Erwin chuckled. 

Levi smirked as he continued to roll his hips, “Oh I don’t know about that, I think it’s just as much to do with the Stallion I’m riding.”

Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s buttocks as he rocked forward and squeezed, using his strength to make Levi wiggle closer to him. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?” Erwin asked.

“So sentimental,” Levi replied as he leaned in to kiss Erwin once again. He continued to ride Erwin’s thigh but it was slowly now, the movements gradually getting slower as he lost himself in the other’s mouth. Levi moved one of his hands down to Erwin’s crotch and applied pressure, he could feel the material straining already, the other moaned into his mouth. 

“Did you mean it, what you want me to do?” Levi asked when their lips parted. 

Erwin nodded, “My hand…my left hand it isn’t, isn’t the same.”

Levi stopped rocking for a moment to look at his lover, so Erwin was serious. He, Levi was always the bottom, even on the rare occasion that he did fuck Erwin, the other was always in control. That was just how it was and he didn’t have any cause for complaint so had never suggested otherwise.

Now there was a desperation in Erwin’s eyes that was born of tragedy and love and oh so much longing. Levi suddenly understood, this old man that he’d fallen so hard for was tired and exhausted of being the one in command. For just one night he needed someone to look after him, someone else to take the reins and to tell him what to do.

Levi nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Erwin’s lips, leaving him wanting more when he pulled back, “Okay.”

“I love you,” Erwin confessed as his hand grazed Levi’s cheek. 

“What?”

“I love you, I’m not afraid to tell you even though I’m sure you already know and maybe I’m an old fool but…”

Levi grabbed hold of Erwin’s hand and squeezed, his head bent, as he tried to blink away the tears, “I love you too old man.”

For a moment they sat in silence, Levi no longer moving his body. Just a second where they were still, listening to the birdsong outside and the sound of one another’s steady breathing. There was nothing in the world that compared to this for either of them, when they were finally able to have a moment alone this was how they spent it. 

When Levi got up off Erwin’s lap he extended his hand for Erwin to take and guided him to the bed. Levi took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor before he started to unbutton his shirt, Erwin copied him allowing his own jacket to drop beside Levi’s. When it came to undoing the buttons he fumbled a little, finding it more difficult than he used to. Levi took over immediately, brushing away Erwin’s hand gently, “Let me.” 

His fingers worked nimbly to undo the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, all the way to the waistband of his trousers. He looked up at Erwin, noticing how his expression had changed to one of anticipation and curiosity. His mouth hung open, in a sense it looked as if he were trying to hold his breath. When Levi undid his belt buckle and popped the top button of his trousers he exhaled. Levi untucked the shirt and removed it for him, throwing it onto the floor on top of their other clothes. His lips met Erwin’s skin, tenderly kissing the scars on his toned chest, his tongue tracing them gently and then flicking over one of his nipples. Erwin’s breath hitched, “Levi, please.”

Levi wanted to take his time, tomorrow they would be off on the mission to reclaim Wall Maria. He had done everything he could to try and get Erwin to stay behind, knowing through his words and tears it was futile. He knew there was a chance this would be the last night they would spend together, it was always like this before a mission beyond the walls, but this felt different. Levi tried to block the fear from his mind as he lifted one of his legs up and pressed his knee between Erwin’s legs making the older man moan, then gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“Get comfortable.”

Under the gaze of Erwin he continued to take off his own shirt, then his belt, his trousers until he was stood fully naked in front of the Commander. Erwin went to finish undoing his own trousers and to remove his belt but Levi knelt onto the bed, placing a hand over Erwin’s, “Patience.”

Erwin let out the slightest irritated groan, so desperate was he to feel Levi’s skin against his own, to be able to touch himself or grind against the younger man to gain some small amount of satisfaction. 

Erwin lay back on the bed his head rest neatly in the middle of the pillows, Levi stroked his hair then straddled him, “I am going to take my time with you.” As he spoke he shifted his weight and rolled his hips forward purposefully applying pressure against Erwin’s groin. 

“I should hope so,” Erwin replied.

Levi leaned forward so that his member, now fully erect, was pressed against Erwin’s toned stomach. Underneath him Erwin began to wriggle, “Stay still,” Levi commanded.

When Erwin stopped moving Levi supported himself on one arm, while the other hand went to Erwin’s throat. Finger tips dancing across the first growth of stubble and up to his jaw line, Levi gently held his jaw, his thumb rubbing small circles round Erwin’s cheek. 

Erwin cautiously moved his own hand so it covered Levi’s, he squeezed his hand then nuzzled into it. Levi was aware that the beating of his heart was so fast that it felt as if his ribcage would burst, the tender moments with Erwin were the ones he lived for. The eyes of the elder man were so desperate for his love it meant no matter how slow Levi wanted to take this, neither of them would be able to last long. 

Levi practically collapsed into Erwin, his lips roughly kissing the other as he continued to grind his hips against him. The hand that had been at Erwin’s jaw now went down to his trousers and clumsily he undid the few remaining buttons as they continued to kiss. Levi’s tongue pushed past Erwin’s teeth and explored his mouth, hungry to taste more of the man underneath him. 

When Levi finished undoing the buttons he slipped his hand into Erwin’s pants and took hold of the head of his cock, startled Erwin moaned out and started to buck his hips so he was fucking Levi’s hand. Levi chuckled as he sat up from the kiss, his hand still firmly gripping Erwin’s hard member and squeezing it every few seconds.

“Levi, ahhh feels so good,” Erwin panted.

Levi trailed his fingers down to the base, “Does it now? I haven’t even started.”

Erwin trembled and bucked his hips faster, Levi on sensing the urgency let go of his cock making Erwin whine out. 

“The more you move against me, the less I will touch you, understand?”

Erwin nodded, his chest nose rose and fell inexplicably fast.

“Do you understand?” Levi repeated, this time tracing so lightly round the head of Erwin’s cock he could barely feel it.

Erwin inhaled deeply, “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy,” Levi tentatively moved his hand up and down Erwin’s cock from base to head, a tight grip to ensure the other continued to moan nonsensical words but Levi could hear him utter his name, each time was like the greatest gift and deepest sorrow. 

His thumb lazily coasted over the tip of Erwin’s cock, smearing the precum that gathered and glistened, down the side his member, “So hard, so eager for me aren’t you?”

“Levi, yes, yes I am yours.” Erwin’s eyes shut and he threw his head back as Levi began to massage his cock faster, the precum a perfect lubricant which meant his hand could glide easily up and down. 

Levi could tell from the way he was getting worked up that it wouldn’t take him long to cum, he needed to take the focus away from Erwin’s satisfaction for a moment and concentrate on his own. When his hand left Erwin’s cock this time, Erwin did not whine, he had learnt his lesson from before.

Erwin reached out for Levi, his hand grazing the other’s chest, it wasn’t desperation that had him stretching to touch the younger man. No, it was love, the kind of unyielding love that had become Erwin’s greatest weakness. Levi moved up the bed slowly, bending to kiss Erwin as he took his hand in his own and guided it to his own fully erect member. Erwin knew just how to tease Levi, where he liked to be touched, he knew he liked it gentle at first, teasing small strokes. He knew he liked it when he squeezed his balls gently and played with them in his hand. When he traced circles round the head, occasionally removing all touch only to wrap his hand round the shaft and squeeze almost roughly. 

When Erwin squeezed and begun to pump Levi’s cock, Levi moaned into his mouth, his kisses wet and sloppy in a way that he would be embarrassed of but in the moment he didn’t care.

When their lips parted Levi allowed Erwin’s name to escape and for just one moment he wasn’t the one in control. Snapped back into reality he sat up and pulled away, Erwin was adamant that he wasn’t letting go so Levi took hold of his hand once again and moved it up so it was rest on the pillow behind Erwin’s head, “You look like a princess now,” he scoffed. 

He sidled up the bed so that his hips were in line with Erwin’s head, then shuffled so that Erwin could lick the head of his member. Hungry like a cat with a bowl of milk Erwin began to lick and lap at any inch of flesh he could reach, greedily licking Levi’s precum that had leaked. As Erwin continued to lick, Levi balled his fists into the sheets and leant back, he wanted more, he wanted to feel teeth but was concerned it would throw him over the edge before he was able to fill Erwin up. 

He slowly began to move forward, guiding himself into Erwin’s mouth and slowly began to fuck the wet orifice that waited for him. Erwin’s tongue snaked round his length and made no small task of pleasuring him however he could. His hand shot up from the pillow and landed on Levi’s thigh, he squeezed and held him tightly as Levi continued to thrust his hips. Erwin’s mouth had always been so pretty and able to take all of him, deep-throating was one of the Commander’s special talents as Levi had discovered very early on into their relationship. 

As Levi begun to feel the first inkling of an orgasm build in his stomach he pulled out, a string of saliva and precum attached Erwin’s lips to him.

Silently, Levi moved back down the bed and crawled up between Erwin’s legs. He bent down, tilting his head to the side to gain better access to the part of Erwin he wanted to taste. One of his hands gripped Erwin’s thick thigh and squeezed, just like the other had done to him. The other hand gripped the base of Erwin’s cock and held it up straight so he could use his tongue to trace a line up the underside. Erwin let out small breathy pants as Levi’s tongue began to work him, small licks, slow and torturous, circling round the head and the engulfing him in his small mouth. 

Levi let the older man’s cock come out of his mouth with a satisfying pop that made Erwin moan, when Levi went back and started to suck right down to the base, his hand still applying pressure, Erwin’s hand gripped the bedsheets, his knuckles white. But it was when Levi opened his eyes and stared up at him, watching him come undone, continually making eye contact without blinking that Erwin thought he could take no more.

On sensing this Levi stopped sucking and instead his lips moved lower, trailing small kissed over his balls and further down until he reached his 

“Turn around.” Levi ordered.

Erwin did as he was told and obeyed the command, the cool night air made his nipples hard. Levi’s hands guided him so he was on all fours but with his torso pressed into the bed and his ass stuck in the air. 

Levi smoothed over his behind with his hand, squeezing each cheek and then massaging him before slowly lifting his hand and spanking him, softly at first but then harder so he watched the cheeks blossom and turn pink. Every time his hand made contact with skin, Erwin shuddered and let out a little gasp or moan that rung of gratification. 

“Is this what you needed Commander?” Levi asked as he stopped for a moment, replacing the spanking with soft and tender rubs instead and placing a kiss to each cheek.

“Yes Sir, more…harder,” he begged as he tried to stick his ass even higher in the air. 

Erwin would have felt ashamed of his own need and the display of submission had he not been so high on Levi’s touch. But Levi was right, this was what he needed after spending all day, every day commanding others, always being in charge, always the one to shout and raise his voice. Always looking after others, no one to look after him, but Levi filled that void for him which had been there for so long. He could let his mind drift to a plain where he didn’t have to make decisions, all he had to do was obey and feel pleasure. Funny he thought, how simple that sounded and how difficult it had been. 

Levi continued to spank him, now asking the Commander to count every time he made contact with the flesh. 10, there would be another 10 spanks and then he would fuck him senseless. Erwin obeyed, stuttering out each number when Levi spanked him. He tried to stay still but occasionally he would buck forward a little, his still hard cock rubbing against the bedding, friction causing him to cry out. 

When Levi spanked him for the 10th time he kissed each cheek once again then with a hand on each cheek his fingers spread them to reveal his puckered hole. Levi went straight for the core, with one long lick, his tongue swirling round in circles, Erwin underneath him letting out strangled moans and trying to wiggle backwards as if asking Levi to penetrate him. Levi needed no encouragement, after several more licks he wanted to taste him. When his tongue penetrated the tight wall of muscle Erwin shuddered and moaned out his name. Levi continued to fuck him with his tongue, occasionally withdrawing his tongue completely and flickering it across the surface before diving back in. When he felt Erwin had suffered enough he withdrew his tongue slowly, licked once more, kissed him and gave a small final spank. 

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice strained as he begged. 

“You’re sure?” Levi asked, his voice tender. Erwin knows if he asks Levi to stop he would, knows the other man won’t hurt him. 

Erwin nodded into the pillows, “Please,” his breath hitched when Levi’s cold hands roughly grabbed his hips and then unexpectedly pushed him over onto his side.

“I want to see you, I need to,” Levi said as he rolled Erwin over onto his back and settled between his legs. 

Relief secretly washed over Erwin, not that he would have minded Levi fucking him from behind, but he wanted to see the other’s face. He wanted to see in his eyes how much this meant to him, to be close enough when they made love that they could kiss and share the moment more intimately. 

Levi reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. He covered two of his fingers in it and slowly slid one finger into Erwin who inhaled sharply at the feeling. After a few seconds Levi was able to slide a second and then third finger inside him and slowly fucked up, ensuring that Erwin was completely ready to take all of him.

When he was sure he generously covered his own hard prick in oil and positioned himself so the tip of his helmet was pressing against Erwin’s tight asshole.

Erwin’s face had gone several shades darker, Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him blush like that before.

“Please,” Erwin begged. It was just one word but spoken with such desperation and longing that Levi could hold back no longer.

He slid into the other man with ease, in one fluid motion, Erwin let out a cry and shuddered as he bottomed out when Levi fully sheathed himself within him. The pain and pleasure had always been indescribable, searing heat as his muscles stretched and contracted as they got used to the size of the smaller man. It felt so good to be filled by him though, his mind went blank for a second and was filled with nothing but ecstasy and the face of the man he loved. 

“Levi,” Erwin breathed out his name slowly. 

Levi drew out and then moved slowly back into his lover, he needed Erwin to feel every part of him. His cock pulsed and twitched, completely out of his control which made Erwin moan. Levi smirked, seeing Erwin in such a state of ecstasy gave him an enormous sense of pride and of a job well done. After all, that was what he was known for wasn’t it?

Erwin’s legs wrapped round his waist, pulling Levi closer to him as he built up a steady and rhythmic pace. Occasionally it would change that pace by pulling out completely and then quickly burying himself again completely into Erwin. 

Levi involuntarily licked his lips as he watched Erwin’s cock bob up and down with each thrust. It was red hot and swollen, so filled with blood and desperate for a release. Levi could practically feel the heat coming off it.

“Is this what you wanted old man?” Levi asked in between pants.

Erwin’s face screwed up as Levi thrust into him harder than before, he tried to say yes but he was breathless.

Levi stopped moving, “Tch, is it so impossible for you to answer a simple question?”

Erwin’s eyes shot open, “No,” he paused for a moment while he contemplated what Levi wanted to hear, he would have said anything he realised in order for Levi to start moving inside him once again. Looking down at his own prick he suddenly felt so humiliated and ashamed, his hand went to reach for it so he could get himself off. 

Levi’s hand immediately grabbed hold of his wrist and pinned it on the bed next to his head.

“Levi, Sir,” Erwin said.

He smirked, “Ahhh yes, that is what I wanted to hear,” he thrust back inside him, his own passion and need to cum taking over any reason he had.

Erwin’s cock was leaking at the tip, a small bead of pearly white cum balanced so perfectly and ever so slowly began to drip down the side. 

“You like to act so tough and well composed, cool, collected…. But look at you now a writhing mess underneath me just begging for release. Should I Commander? Should I make you…” he bent down even lower and whispered one word in his ear, ‘cum’

Erwin let out a guttural moan, he was fighting the urge to release but the orgasm had been building for a while and the way Levi was pounding into him, without a single consideration for his cock was only adding to the need to come.

“What would happen if I touched you I wonder?” Levi smirked as he spoke, knowing exactly what would happen. 

“How do you do it?” Erwin panted.

Levi stopped thrusting, but waited until he was fully sheathed before doing so, “Do what?” He asked and then pulled out swiftly before burying himself inside his tight ass once again. 

“Stay, so damn, controlled,” Erwin stuttered, his own face red as a tomato.

Levi gave a small laugh, “Practise.”

“With other men?” He sounded almost wounded.

“Only long before you,” Levi said honestly.

“Touch me please,” 

“Beg.”

“Levi, Sir. Mercy.” Was all Erwin could manage through intoxicated and rapturous breaths. 

Levi trailed across his hips and then ran a finger along the shaft, causing Erwin to arch his back and cry out, “More…”

Smirking, Levi grabbed hold of his cock at the base and then slowly started to pump, rubbing his thumb over the tip and spreading the sticky liquid all over his cock. 

He knew Erwin’s orgasm was close as was his own, several more thrusts and Levi would be spent deep inside him. 

“Cum for me Erwin,” Levi said through gritted teeth.

“Is that an order?” Erwin asked, as he panted, an expression that suggested he was desperately. trying to hold back from his orgasm until Levi gave permission.

“Yes Erwin, I command it, cum for me.”

It was only as he came, as his body exhaled so deliciously and white, hot liquid spilt all over Levi’s hands and dripped onto him pooling at his belly button. It was only as he screamed Levi’s name, as his body shuddered, once, twice, thrice…. that Erwin realised the truth. What he had been searching for and fighting for his whole life was right there in his arms. The basement had been of utmost importance to him, the truth also, but the truth now was plain as day and through stars he knew that he would die for Levi, nothing else mattered anymore. 

Levi would have smirked at how blissful Erwin looked as he nestled into post-orgasm ecstacy, but he was too distracted with his own building orgasm and knew any second he too would be pushed over the edge. Several more deep thrusts was all it took as Erwin lay happily taking every inch of him that Levi buckled, his legs trembling as he came deep inside Erwin. He rode the orgasm for several seconds, his cock throbbing as his liquid split out.

Levi’s breathing slowed and he bent forward, remaining inside Erwin, he kissed the other sleepily and then rest his forehead on the other’s for a moment.

“I’m in love with you Erwin Smith.”

“I know,” Erwin replied. 

Levi kissed him again and then sat up, beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. Erwin thought he looked like a god. There was a toy which had only ever been used on Levi and even then it was a rarity. But still, Levi felt now was an appropriate time to use it, he reached over to the drawers and pulled out a golden butt-plug.

“When I pull out, do you want me to put this in you?”

Erwin looked unsure for a moment and then bit his lower lip and nodded, “Yes.”

Levi pulled out of him slowly, shuddering a little at the sensitivity of his own cock and replaced it with the butt-plug. Erwin gave a satisfied moan as he slid it in, “How’s that feel?” Levi asked.

“Perfect,” Erwin replied as he smiled.

One thing Levi could never stand was the mess sex caused, there was almost a post orgasm guilt and disgust at himself. Not because of Erwin or what they’d done, but the sticky mess and sweat, the body fluids on the bedsheets. Erwin would help him clean up, he even helped to relax him and made him less anal about the whole thing, still, Levi knew he could relax more easily if he cleaned up. He went to fill two bowls with warm water, when he returned he used one bowl and towel to clean his cock as well as the cum that had dripped down Erwin’s thighs and that which pooled on his chest and stomach. Using the other bowl he washed his hands, then tenderly washed Erwins before gently wiping his brow and the others. 

“You’re too good to me you know that,” Erwin said.

“Tch,” was all he heard as he watched Levi walk to the other side of the room. He could drink in the sight of Levi naked, scars and all, for hours and never get bored.

“I mean it, stood by the window on my own for so long I really started to doubt myself but then you showed up and showed me the light like you always do.” 

Levi turned to look over his shoulder and nodded in response, there would never be a day when he wouldn’t do that. The smile they exchanged was all they needed.

When he returned he straightened up the bedsheets and pulled the covers up over Erwin before blowing out the candles and crawling into bed beside him. For a moment he was silent, the room was almost uncomfortably so, suddenly he felt anxious and as if he’d done something wrong. 

They were facing one another in bed, Levi closed his eyes not wanting the moment to go sour, worried he might say something wrong or that Erwin would command him to return to his own quarters. 

“Levi,” Erwin said softly as he pulled the smaller man into him so his head was rested on his chest. Levi wrapped his arms round Erwin and nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his scent. “I’m in love with you too Levi, I always have been, always will be.”

Levi kissed his chest, several times and then closed his eyes, getting into a comfortable position for sleep. Come to think of it he’d never been comfortable falling asleep in the other’s arms, but something felt different this time, he felt safe. 

Erwin stroked Levi’s hair and by the sound the other made when he did this, Erwin would have guessed he was just beginning to drift off to sleep, “What is it old man?” He asked sleepily. 

Erwin paused for a moment wondering whether to continue or whether to do so would be to show weakness, “I….no matter what happens tomorrow, even if this is our last night together, it was worth it. I need you to know that you were my truth, you were my reason for fighting, I fight to protect you.”

Levi slowly pulled away from Erwin’s chest and balanced his weight on one arm so he could look down at the other. Erwin’s hand reached up and brushed the hair from Levi’s face, “If the time comes, I am ready.”

Levi froze, “For what?”

Erwin gave a melancholy sigh and smiled, “To die for you, if the time comes, I need you to know I’m ready.”

Levi felt a stab in the heart, he froze completely lost for words he gazed at Erwin who was illuminated only by the moonlight. 

A thumb stroked his cheek as he bent down to kiss him tenderly, fine Erwin had always been stubborn. But Levi could be stubborn too. He vowed he wouldn’t let Erwin through his life away and that if it came to it, it wouldn’t be in vain. If it came to it, this last night together wouldn’t be a waste. 

“Want to make love all night?” He asked with a smirk.

Bugger the morning, it could wait.


End file.
